Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor package with a conductive layer.
Description of the Related Art
With the booming growth in the electronic industry, the semiconductor packaging technology also gains continual progress. In general, the semiconductor packaging technology uses a leadframe to carry a chip, and further uses a molding compound to seal the leadframe and the substrate to avoid the chip being moisturized or damaged due to collision. The chip is electrically connected to the external through a pad of the leadframe for electrically connecting a printed circuit board.
However, the leadframe, being heavy in weight and large in size, is not conformed to the trend of lightweight, compactness and slimness pursued in the industry of electronic products.